


Sweet Shepard

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Panties, Shepard is short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Miranda coaxes Shepard out of the closet when she discovers him violating the sanctity of her underwear drawer.





	Sweet Shepard

Miranda's heart beat faster. "Shepard," she said. "Honestly, if you wanted to ruin my panties, you only had to ask."

His cheeks reddened. He stumbled and hopped, panties tangled around his hairy ankles. "Miranda," he managed, "this isn't... oh, hell." He fell over. "Sorry. This is exactly what it looks like. Sorry. I should go."

"Don't be in such a hurry, Commander," said Miranda, advancing. She helped him get the panties off his feet and pulled him up. Once again she was struck by how light he was. "I'm here to help."

In her heels she was a good three inches taller than him. She looked down her nose at him, watched him avert his eyes shyly. Lower, she observed how poorly her bra fit him, and why.

"You don't have the first clue, do you?" Miranda queried softly.

His pale cheeks reddened again.

"Turn around."

Hands at his sides, he turned meekly. Miranda untangled and adjusted the straps. She refastened the bra to its tightest setting. "I assume you've done something like this before," Miranda said. "So why aren't you better at it?"

Shepard coughed as Miranda straightened out the underwire. "She only had sports bras."

"Williams?"

He nodded.

"Did she mind?"

"I... ah... never told her?"

Miranda turned Shepard back around by the shoulders and lifted his chin with a finger. "Oh dear. Is sneaking around part of the fun?"

Shepard grinned. "Getting caught's been pretty good so far too."

Miranda looked down at his hard little cock. She raised an eyebrow. "You've got to remember, Shepard, I'm familiar with every inch. Not that there's many of _those_."

He quivered as she grazed his balls with a fingertip.

"I did wonder why you shaved down here." Miranda had carefully taken a razor to his balls a few days before the end of his reconstruction. Exactly as they found him, the Illusive Man had said.

"Now you know."

"Maybe we should have a secret of our own," Miranda said. She stalked over to the closet and pulled out her red lace panties. "Careful with these. They're my favorites."

He stepped into them daintily. She slipped them up his thighs and worked them over his hips. The head of his cock poked up past the elastic just a little. Miranda smoothed them out over his ass and he shuddered again. "Fuck, yeah," he said.

"Don't _you_ look scrumptious," said Miranda. She looked him over for a long minute, calculating. "Wait right here. I'll just be a minute." She ran a finger down his spine. "Don't you dare play with yourself."

He started rubbing his nipples through the bra just as soon as the door closed behind her. Miranda quickly located what she wanted, then stopped in at the mess for a coffee. She watched the surveillance footage on her omnitool. He was fondling his cock, nipples, and asshole in turn, posing in the undies and rubbing his thighs together.

Miranda took her time over her coffee, watching his pretty blonde locks shake. She waited until she saw his nose wrinkle then went barging back in to her quarters. "Stop that," she commanded.

He froze with his knees together and slowly retracted his hands. "Foiled again," he said with a sly grin.

Miranda mastered the urge to squeeze him. "I brought you something."

He looked at the bundle she was carrying. "I already have one of those."

"Mmm," Miranda acknowledged. "These'll fit you better."

He had a closer look. He blushed. Then he grabbed the bundle, as excited as a giddy schoolgirl.

His hands were shaking too hard to do up the fasteners, though. Miranda took pity on him and helped. "Turn around."

He let her reach under his arms and do up the pants, then the shirt.

"There we are. Snug as a bug."

He looked at himself in the mirror. She watched him cock a hip, take a few steps.

It wasn't that big a difference. The pattern was the same. But the women's size just fit him so much better. His scrawny neck didn't get lost in the collar any more. He wasn't especially curvy. It was the way he held himself. His delicate features were accentuated instead of hidden.

"One last thing." Miranda towered over him in her heels and grabbed his chin.

He held perfectly still while she applied the eyeliner.

"Very good," she said. "Off you pop."

He hesitated at the door. She shooed him through it. "I've got to get some work done, Shepard."

He left reluctantly. The crew in the mess were going about their business. No one had noticed him yet.

A few steps later he heard the ping of a priority message from omni-tools all around. He watched the female crew members scan it quickly.

Then they looked up. At him. And smiled. And winked.

A passing crewman saluted him, his slightly confused look well concealed. Shepard saluted back, and headed to the elevator.

Two female analysts were riding up. They stepped apart to make room. They smiled at him knowingly. "Commander," said one. "Looking good."

The other one patted him on the butt as he stepped in. As the doors slid shut they sidled closer, bumping hips.

Miranda watched over the surveillance net with a thin smile. She made sure the elevator took its sweet time getting to the bridge.

\---------------

\------ Message Priority Alpha Seven / Internal / Immediate Action Required

<<< M. Lawson, Cerberus Lead, Lazarus <<<  
>>> All female crew, Normandy II >>>

:::: Shepard's wearing my panties. Don't hold back. xo Miri

\------ Message Ends


End file.
